In My Life
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Has someone ever touched your life, then left before you could really say thank you? Well, TK just did that to Kari. Sad Takari. Valentine's Day fic. Please, please, please read.


Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon. Me no claim to. You no sue me. Hi, Tarzan.

HW: Oh, LiLVarajon!  
LiLVarajon: What's up, HW? Gotta new story idea for me?  
HW: Yeah, a Valentine's Day fic. I changed my mind three times before I settled on this. We'll do it together. *Whispers it to him*  
LiLVarajon: *eyes light up* Sounds great!  
HW: Do the summary, and I'll do the shout outs and introduce it.  
LiLVarajon: Has someone ever touched your life? Well, TK touched Kari's in a big way. But before she can really repay him, he's gone, just as quickly as he entered. Sad Takari.  
HW: Here are some dedications. First to Fallen angel of Hope, Izzychick, Wolfie, Hikari Silver, Silver, Sir Brass of the Pen, Daisukefire, Teenager Rika, logan, and Taito-sterone. You've all been my inspirations in the past and I can't thank you enough. Even though I don't know you personally, email me sometime so we can chat. Thanks for all your great stories and kind words.   
HW: And now to the people I do know. EeyoreP, you're my best friend in the world and you know it. You've also supported my writing, even if you don't like the style. You even read the Digimon fics when you don't like the show. I can't thank you enough and you know that. Thanks for being a great friend.   
HW: Dark Gamer. What can I say, bro? You got me started. You were the first to put up a story. Even when I surpassed you, you didn't let it get you down. You just told me I had no life. But you've also helped and supported me 100%. You rock, little man. I love your stuff, even if I'm not completely crazy about DBZ. Thanks doesn't even describe it.  
HW: Jarvis. You may not write, but you still care. You've helped a lot with story ideas. I know I can ask you the technical questions and you'll always have the answers. You also encourage me, no matter how down I am. Thanks so much.  
HW: Knight. Just by letting D4 and I talk, you're being a big help, because she helps me. I know I'm taking your girlfriend from you a lot, but I really appreciate it. Half the time you don't even understand what we're saying, but you play along anyway. Thanks a lot.  
HW: Dreamer4. What can I say? You're one of the few people who I can actually talk about this stuff with. I'm convinced we're Siamese twins, separated at birth. We are so alike. Ever since we met you've read so much of my stuff. You helped me think up plot lines and you were there to save my characters (LOL - Davis!). Even when I couldn't concentrate on your stuff, you never stopped reading mine. I don't have enough room in several documents to write all the stuff you did. I'll put in simply: you cared. I've gotten some great reviews, but the ones you've given me are truly some of the best. Short and sweet, but you mean every word. You helped me pull through writer's block (several times). You actually made me write a Sorato! And enjoy it! You also inspired me countless times, though the stories usually failed. I couldn't compare them to yours. You may put yourself down, but I definitely don't. And neither do your fans (judging by the number of reviews). You've forced me to think about my stories, as pathetic as I think they are. You make me try to write new chapters. In short, you keep me motivated and going. Without you, I don't know how much of my stuff would be uploaded. I'll probably be saying thanks until _next_ Valentine's Day, but it's worth it. _35 fics! _I never thought I'd get this far. So I've got to say, thanks for everything. I owe you more than you'll admit. Blibble forever.  
HW: Thanks to you, whoever you are reading this. I get a real thrill out of seeing what you think. Even though the reviews not always good, I want to know what I do wrong. I may think something about a story, but you may have a completely different point of view. Just be honest with me, and I will appreciate everything you say, even if I don't agree.  
HW: And lastly, Mr. Sherman. Even though I don't have you as a teacher yet, you're still teaching me in creative writing class. You don't realize how much you're helping me. Sometimes it's simply anticipating the class, or just sitting and listening. I know I was shy at first, but that's changed. I don't know if you ever read anything I wrote, but I think you might enjoy some of it. I _hope_ you do at least.  
LiLVarajon: That's a lot of dedications.  
HW: Yeah, I know. But this is In My Life by LiLVarajon and Hopeful Writer.

~~~~~~~~

**__**

In My Life

By: Hopeful Writer and LiLVarajon

Takeru Takaishi. He was perfect. Brave, bold, heroic – he was my knight. He had that unique self-assured attitude, but he was not cocky. He was confident, certain, without being stubborn. He was mature, but he had the ability to have fun. He was honest and open, but cautious. He was everything and anything to me. Yet he left me with nothing but a memory.

I don't mean to say that he didn't have faults. He _was_ human, after all. He was a dreamer, altruistic. He could be overprotective, though that hardly constitutes as a fault. He kept everything inside, his biggest weakness. I had to dig to find out how he really felt. We spent a year together. For that year I was convinced I was in love. But after that year, TK left me. And by leaving, he took a piece of my heart with him.

*Flashback*

When I first met TK, he was half-asleep in science class on the first day of school. I don't blame him. That teacher's monotone voice could put an insomniac to sleep. I watched him doze lightly, still focusing on the lecture. Even practically unconscious he was able to answer the teacher's questions. Immediately I admired that about him.

When the teacher broke us into lab groups based on last year's grades, my heart sank. I'd done really poorly lost year. TK had probably done great. We'd never be in the same group.

But, as fate would have it, I _was_ placed with TK. There was also a redhead named Sakka Netsui and a spiky brunette named Davis Motomiya. Both seemed very nice, but I was more interested in TK. 

Though the teacher was boring, his first assignment was very interesting. "Find one thing wrong about this classroom," he instructed. "You can get up and move around if you want."

The four of us sat, staring around the room in puzzlement. Davis got up and began to check if the beakers, test tubes, etc. were grouped together. Sakka checked if the textbooks were in some kind of order. I started looking at the safety equipment to see if it might be messed up. But it took TK, who had not risen from his seat, to figure it out. While everyone else in the class searched every little detail, this tall, blond boy was able to back up and think simply.

"Mr. Witherson," he suddenly said, speaking over the uproar. There was an instant hush. Something about TK commanded respect. "Mr. Witherson," he repeated before continuing, "your name is spelled wrong on the board."

And, sure enough, when everyone read it carefully, the name on the board read, "Mr. Witerson."

The aging teacher looked pleasantly surprised. "In my five years of teaching at this school, you are the first one to ever get that. Nobody told you?"

"No, sir," TK answered politely.

Mr. Witherson nodded. "Congratulations. And now you are _all_ on your honor not to tell anyone about this trick. I use it every year and no one has ever blabbed. Don't be the first."

Then he began to teach. Suddenly the guy became animated. I looked at TK with a whole new respect. Not only was he smart, but he was perceptive. That just made him more attractive.

He caught me staring at him and gave me a deep smile. It was gorgeous, right down to his clear blue eyes. I couldn't fight the steamy blush creeping up my neck into my cheeks, so I ducked behind my book. But not before returning his smile.

********

It was Sakka Netsui who I first befriended. She was a loudmouth, stubborn, and obnoxious, but I liked her. She was very sincere, and she was a tomboy. She was especially interested in hockey and played in the local league. When I later saw her play, I was amazed at how good the scrawny redhead was.

Sakka was not easily offended and had a tough reputation. Somehow, that resulted in instant popularity for the girl. Even the prissy cheerleaders got along okay with her. She was a nice kid, hidden beneath the rough exterior. It wasn't well hidden.

Davis Motomiya quickly became another of my close friends. Like Sakka, he was stubborn and slightly annoying. But he was a loyal friend, and very generous. He had a certain pride in him that made it difficult to question him. His heart was big, though, and his faults were easily made up for by his positive qualities. 

TK was another story, once again. I suppose physical qualities best describe him because he was so different. He had moppy blond hair and the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen on a human. His eyes sparkled with each silent joke and dulled when he was displeased. He had a great poker face. I never knew quite what he was thinking. He always seemed to be cheerful and hopeful. But somewhere, _somewhere_ in there he had to be nervous and insecure. He always hid it, though, especially from me. In no time at all he went from being a total stranger to my best friend. 

********

Many months past, six to be exact, before I started to feel unusual around TK. Instead of basking in his smile, I found myself ducking away from its path. I blushed more often around him, and I was constantly embarrassed by things that never fazed me before. I was confused. What were these new emotions that I was feeling? I'd never felt this way before, so it couldn't be a crush. I'd had plenty of those.

It took me another two months of awkward feelings to work up the nerve to tell someone. Sakka happened to be the first person I told. Her response was something very unpredictable. 

"Kari, I think you're in love," she told me, in the sincerest voice I'd ever heard her use.

"With TK?" I demanded. "You've got to be kidding. He's my best friend."

Sakka smirked and quipped, "Some of the best couples started out as 'best friends.'"

I began to blush. But I even surprised myself by saying, "You know, you just might be right."

"Aren't I always?" my best friend bragged mockingly. I smiled as I whacked her on the shoulder.

I'd now known TK for eight months. So I approached him carefully. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I believed Sakka was right. I was in love with TK. And it was real love, the kind built on strong friendships. I had to break the news gently.

"TK, I think I'm in love," I blurted out. 

Whatever he'd been expecting from me, it was not that. He choked on the water he'd been drinking. "Wow, that's something new," he joked lightly. "With whom, may I ask?"

I gulped nervously. "Well," I began, clearly avoiding the answer, "you know him."

"Do I? What's his name?"

This was the moment of truth. "It's... it's you, TK." Then there was nothing but silence.

Finally TK broke the silence with a voice weaker than he'd ever used before. "You... you love... _me?_" I nodded. In a flash, his eyes lit up to a degree never seen before. They seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. "This is so great!" he exclaimed. "I... I feel the same way. I mean, I... I love you, too, Kari."

My jaw dropped open. I had just enough wits about me to remember to clamp it shut. My heart was bursting with joy. I know it sounds cliché, but my heart really felt like it was going to burst with all the happiness I was feeling.

TK surprised me by his next move, even though I should have been expecting it. He leaned in and kissed me, his eyes closed with pure rapture. I nearly pulled back before I realized what was going on. It took me another five seconds to understand it. I'm sure I looked stupid, standing there in shock while he kissed me passionately, but I didn't know what else to do for a bit.

After we parted TK asked, "Did you like that?" I nodded numbly. His perpetual grin nodded. "We can do that again," he offered.

And we did. We kissed a lot in the next four months. As they progressed I got to know TK better than ever before. I was able to read through his poker face into his soul. I could tell when he was upset and wanted he wanted done about it. TK became not only my friend or my love, but my soulmate. I truly believed that we were meant to be together forever. Some people may claim it, but I really did believe that we'd live a perfect life together. But as irony will have it, whenever life is going well, something will come to destroy it. This something came in the form of a drunk driver.

********

It started on a normal day, Valentine's Day actually. TK and I had gone out to dinner to celebrate. Due to unfortunate age restrictions, neither of us could drive, so he was walking me home. We watched the light change colors and the walk sign flicker on. Neither of us could have imagined the drunk driver racing down the narrow street with no care of the red light.

TK was closer to the car. He was hit first. Somehow, almost miraculously, I was not hit. The car swerved, zipping past my back to crash into a telephone pole. The man inside suffered no permanent injuries. 

I looked at TK's limp body and new instantly that he was dead. He would never get up and move again, never be that cheerful optimistic boy I loved so much. He would never get to graduate from high school and go to medical school like he dreamed. We'd never get married, have kids, a family, nothing. In a single heartbeat, the blink of an eye, his future, my future had been taken away forever. And nothing could ever change that.

********

Takeru Takaishi was proclaimed dead on February 14, 2006 at 9:06 p.m. He was buried in the cemetery nearby. I attended the funeral and clung close to Sakka the whole time. Even she could not, would not, make a joke. Every student from our school had come to pay their respects. TK had touched everyone's lives with his unusual way of thinking and his eternal optimism. He was not a boy anyone would soon forget. 

The last words TK ever said to me were, "This is one of the best days of my life."

A/N - The end! After changing my mind three times, I finally settled on this for my Valentine's Day fic. I hope it was enjoyed. The ending may be a little rushed because I was really low on time. Please review. Flames accepted, criticism appreciated, compliments worshipped. Flames are allowed, but they will immediately be erased to use for s'mores. So, until next time, this is Hopeful Writer, signing out! Peace!!!!


End file.
